As wireless devices become exceedingly slimmer and greater demands are made for antennas operating on a diverse number of frequency bands, antenna configurations typically used for certain bands can easily interfere or couple with other antenna configurations used for other bands. Thus, designing antennas for operation across a number of diverse bands each band having a sufficient bandwidth of operation becomes a feat in artistry as well as utility, particularly when such arrangements must meet the volume requirements of today's smaller communication devices.
Another concern with antenna designs in general for multi-band phones includes improved call drop antenna performance. Existing designs may have call drop issues that relate to loading on antennas caused by hand grips on a portion of the phone or caused by loading caused by a combination of hand grips and proximity to a head.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.